iMovie star
by shana852963
Summary: fic also by lemonlime2962. The iCarly gang get an offer to star in a new movie in which Carly and Sam's characters are both in love with Freddie. During the filming, though, will Sam and Freddie's feeling go past just acting?
1. Chapter 1

AN-Hey guys, this is a fic written by lemonlime2962 and me. Lemonlime2962 came up with the idea, though. Hope you all enjoy!

…

"Ow! You guys! Ow!" Gibby yelled in pain as Carly and Sam pulled bubblegum out of his hair.

"Well, too bad, Gib, it looks like it's stuck," Sam said, turning to the camera.

"Which is why you should never let me and Sam have a bubble-blowing contest right next to your head," Carly grinned. "Anyway, that's all the time we have left for today. Until next time, I'm Carly, and I'm pretty sure she's still Sam."

"And this has been iCarly!" both girls exclaimed.

"And we are clear," Freddie said, taking them off the web. "Great show, you guys."

"Thanks," they said.

"No, not good show," Gibby said angrily. "Look what your two did to my hair! I just got it cut by Alejandro! That guy's a genius with hair and now look what you've done!"

"Looks better now," Sam shrugged.  
>"There's some peanut butter downstairs in the kitchen," Carly suggested. "I heard that helps get gum out of hair."<p>

"It better," Gibby mumbled as huffed out of the studio.

"Poor Gibby," Carly said.

"Hey guys, check out this email I just got," Freddie said looking on his laptop. "It's from some guy named Morgan Golding. Hey, I think I've heard of him somewhere."

"What's it say?" Sam asked, walking over by the cart.

"_Dear Carly, Sam and Freddie," _Freddie read_. _"_I've had the opportunity to view your web show, iCarly, many times over the past year and am very impressed with your acting skills. You may have heard of me; I'm a director and work mainly in small, independent films-_Hey that's where I've heard of this guy! He directed that movie with the guy in the insane asylum!"

"Keep reading," Carly told him.

"_Recently, I've been offered the chance to direct a larger movie on a small island off the Florida coast. It's a teenage drama, and I believe that you three would be perfect in it. Please let me know as soon as possible if you would be interested, so I can arrange your plane tickets and hotel rooms. Of course, you will be paid for your time. Thank you very much for your time. Sincerely, Morgan Golding._"

"He wants us to be in a move?" Sam exclaimed. "No way! That's awesome!"

"Yeah it is!" Carly said excitedly. "How many kids get to say they've stared in a movie?"

"So are we going to do it?" Freddie asked.

"Heck yeah, he said we'd get paid," Sam said. "Maybe after this I can finally afford to renew my membership to bacons of the world."

"Noseby Moseby stopped paying for it?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, he's dating that French chick now and he got her a membership to that Silk of the Month thing."

"Do you think your mom would let you go all the way down to the east coast?" Carly asked Freddie.

"I don't know," Freddie shrugged. "Maybe if she could come with us-"

"Nope, no deal," Sam said. "I'm not going on another trip with that dingbat. Japan was bad enough."

"Sam, if it's the only way she'll let Freddie go, she's coming with us," Carly said firmly.

"Fine," Sam mumbled.

"Hey, what sort of teenage drama is this anyway?" Carly asked.

"Let me see if I can find it on Morgan's website," Freddie said, keying a few things into his computer. "Oh, here it is. It's called _Beach of our Love._"

"Oh my God," Sam said rolling her eyes. "_Please_ tell me it's not some romance flick."

"It doesn't say too much about what it's about," Freddie said, scrolling down the page. "Just that two girls apparently fall in love with the same guy and the guy has until the end of the month to pick which one he wants to be with."

"So would we be playing those characters?" Carly asked.

"Who knows," Freddie shrugged. "We could be. Or we could just be staring as extras or something."

"Oh, I hope we get to be the leads," Carly said. "That would be so much fun."

"I'll talk to my mom about it tonight," Freddie said, grabbing his laptop.

"Okay. And I'll ask Spencer too," Carly nodded. "But I'm sure he'll be fine with it. And Sam, you ask your mom too."

"She's in Mexico with her new boyfriend getting liposuction," Sam said. "She doesn't get back until next week. But she didn't even know when I went to Japan, so I doubt she'll mind me going to Florida."

"Alrighty then," Freddie said, shuddering slightly at the thought of Sam's mom getting liposuction. "I'll see you guys tomorrow and tell you what my mom said."

"Bye," Carly and Sam said as he took the elevator out of the studio.

"Man, I'm exhausted," Sam yawned, falling back on a beanbag chair. "Finding out you're gonna be a movie star _really_ takes it out of you."

"_Possible_ movie star," Carly reminded her. "We still have to see if Freddie can go."

"Aw, can't we just go without him," Sam moaned.

"Sam," Carly said, sitting down next to her friend. "I thought you were going to be nicer to Freddie after you two broke up."

"I am being nice!" Sam defended. "I just don't think his nutty mom should keep us from going to that movie set just because she's too paranoid to let her son out of her sight for more than ten minutes."

"Morgan Golding gave this offer to us as a group," Carly said. "And that's how we're going to accept it, if we do."

"You're too nice for your own good, Shay," Sam said, getting up. "Hey, you have anymore of that Canadian Jell-O?"

"Yeah," Carly nodded. "But you know, it's no different than regular Jell-O."

"Everything's different if it's from Canada," Sam said, walking out of the studio.

"I'll keep that in mind," Carly laughed as she followed her friend out of the studio. "Oh! I almost forgot about Gibby! I hope he's not having too much trouble getting the gum out of his-"

"OW!" came a loud yell from the kitchen. "My scalp!"

"Oh no," she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Fredwart!" Sam said, "How'd it go with your mom?"

"Spence said I could go as long as I brought back some tropical socks for Socko" said Carly coming up behind Freddie at his locker the next day.

"She said I could go but, she said I have to bring her..." Freddie said sheepishly.

"Dude, I am NOT going on another trip with that crazy women!" said Sam

"I know it's crazy but I can't do anything about it!" Freddie replied. "We can get Spencer to talk to her," Carly said. "I mean it's worked before. Remember that time we had to go to that convention, the one where Nora kidnapped us?"

"Well, I guess that might work, I'll bring her over after iCarly tonight." said Freddie.

"Ok, sounds good. Mama got to go get her some bacon," said Sam and walk off.

" See you later" said Carly

"Later" said Freddie.

"Eat lots of chicken bones" said Carly

"Don't eat hobos" said Sam

"Talk to fat birds" said Carly

"And remember to tune in next week to see a Gibby go swimming in a pickle suit!" said Sam

"This has been iCarly," they both said.

"And we are clear, good show guys! Should I go get my mom now?" asked Freddie.

"I've got to go get Spence to change out of his duck pjs. But yeah, you can go get her" said Carly.

"Urgg! I hate that women!" moaned Sam after Freddie had left.

"Be nice; she might let Freddie go alone," said Carly

"She's here!" called Freddie.

"Sam be nice," said Carly in a warning tone as they walked down the stairs. "Hello Mrs. Benson, what can I do for you today?" Spencer said politely.

"I need to know how the heck you're letting Carly fly across the country all by herself with no adults; she's only a child!" said Mrs. Benson,

"Well, she is not a child any more, she's 17 practically an adult," Spencer said. "I trust her."

"Well... I guess... But, you have to go with them, then I will let my Freddiekins go," said Mrs. Benson.

"Yay!" they all cheered after Mrs. Benson had left.

They were going to the Caribbean.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Sam," Carly greeted her best friend as she walked into her apartment. "When'd you get here?"

"About three hours ago," Sam said, not taking her attention off the slasher film she was currently watching. "Where have you been all day?"

"Shopping for our trip," Carly replied. "I had to get some new bikinis and some cute dresses and-Oh! I even found this really cute pair of flip-flops that had tiny rhinestones on them! Isn't that cute?"

"Adorable," Sam said boredly. "Are you actually going to be able to fit all of this in your suitcase?"

"I'll find a way," she shrugged. "Speaking of packing, have you done yours? We leave in a week, you know."

"I'm not buying a whole new wardrobe like you," Sam pointed out. "So it will take me like two seconds to cram all my junk into a bag."

"I didn't buy a whole new wardrobe," Carly said.

Sam gave her a knowing look.

"Okay…maybe I bought a small one."

"Knock, knock," Freddie said, coming into the apartment. "What's going on, chicas?"

"Carly just came back from buying up every store in the mall," Sam said.

"I can imagine," he said, looking at the many bags at Carly's feet. "So you guys pumped? Soon we'll be in the Caribbean staring in an actual movie!"

"Totally," Carly grinned. "And who knows, maybe some other director will see us in this movie and cast us in something else! Oh my God, we can be movie stars!"

"Chill, Carls," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, this could just be a one time thing," Freddie said. "I mean, as cool as it would be to end of being some big shot actor-"

"Hey, I've been wondering, why in the heck did this Morgan guy want _you_ in the movie with us?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"Um, you can't act," Sam said as if it were the most obvious thing on earth.

"I can too!" Freddie said resentfully.

"Please, there's a reason you're behind the camera on iCarly," Sam scoffed.

"Sam, Freddie's done some skits with us on iCarly," Carly reminder her.

"Yeah," Freddie said. "I played that vampire in the fake movie trailer, I do the Jitters with you, I play-"

"Okay, so you've done a few things," Sam admitted. "But I bet the second the camera starts rolling you won't know what hit you."

"We'll see," Freddie said, taking the remote from her.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"Tough. You insult my acting, I take away your movie."

"Give it!"

"No! Ow! Sam!"

"Guys," Carly sighed as Sam kicked him hard in the shin. "Guys!"

The two ignored her though as Freddie continued to hold the remote out of Sam's reach.

"Fine, kill each other," Carly said, picking up all her bags. "I'm gonna go see if there's anything else I can buy online."

…..

"Please buckle your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen, the plane will be landing in just a few moments," said the pilot over the intercom.

"Wow, look how sunny it is," Freddie said, looking out the plane's window. "It's really different from Seattle's gloomy skies."

"Better make sure you wear that fancy sunscreen your mom packed you," Sam smirked. "What was it, SPF 200?"

"250," Carly grinned.

"Dude, I didn't even know they made that!" Spencer laughed.

"She ordered it online from some place in Burkina Faso," Freddie mumbled.

"Doesn't make it any cooler," Sam said. She turned to Carly. "So Morgan's going to meet us at the airport?"

"That's what he said in his email this morning," Carly said. "He's going to take us out for lunch and give us our scripts. He said he already has our parts all picked out."

"Sweet," Sam said. "Hey, maybe he'll take us to that famous crab shack down here! It has unlimited lobster!"

"You're coming with us too, right Spencer?" Carly asked.

"I'd love to, but I don't want to," Spencer said. "Socko told me about this beach where there's super hot girls _and_ a sandcastle making contest everyday. I figure that as a sculptor, I can woo in all the ladies with my amazing masterpiece."

"Nice," Freddie said, high fiving Spencer.

Soon, the plane touched down in the airport and the iCarly gang got off the plane.

"Carly! Sam! Freddie! Over here!" came a voice from the crowd of people waiting at the gate as they exited.

"That must be Morgan," Carly said as they walked over to him.

"Wow, it's so great to finally meet all of you," Morgan said once they reached him. He shook all their hands. "I can't wait to work with you."

"Thanks, we're excited too," Freddie said.

"This is my brother Spencer," Carly introduced.

"I know, I've seen him on iCarly," Morgan nodded. "Nice to see you, Spencer."

"Same here," Spencer said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to start building my sand empire! I'll see you three back at the hotel."

"See you," the all called after him.

"Alright," Morgan said as Spencer ran off. "I'd like to get to work as soon as possible. I'll give you all the information about the movie and your roles at lunch. I have reservations at some new fangled crab place…"

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. "Endless lobster here I come!"

….

"I have copies of the screenplay right here," Morgan said, handing each of the teens a large booklet as they at their lobster and crab legs.

"Wow, they're pretty big," Carly commented.

"Yeah, I know," Morgan said. "Now here's the basic plot of the story. You'll be playing teenagers that are all visiting the island during your summer vacation. Freddie, you'll be the male lead. You're the attractive lifeguard Matt who's working the beach to try to make some extra money to go to school. Carly, Sam, you're going to be playing the female leads. Sam, you're going to play Roxanne, the sweet and kind young girl who came to the island to try to find yourself."

Freddie snickered at the thought of Sam playing someone sweet and kind, which earned him a swift punch in the shoulder.

"And Carly, you're going to be playing Annabelle, the rich daughter of a successful businessman who only wants to have a good time. Both girls, however, are going to end up falling for Matt."

Freddie grinned cockily. He was liking the sound of this movie so far…

"Everything else is in the script," Morgan said. "The set's all set up and so are all the other actors. We're hoping to start filming on Friday, so have the first four scenes memorized by then."

"Um, okay," Carly said. "I guess we can-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam said, flipping through the script. "It says here that Roxanne has to kiss Matt."

"Yes, multiple times," Morgan nodded. "So does Annabelle. It's a romantic drama, after all."

Suddenly, his phone went off. "Excuse me; I have to take this."

He picked up his phone and left the table.

"I have to kiss you?" Sam said, disgusted.

"Oh come on, you've done it before when we were dating," Freddie said, rolling her eyes. "And you seemed to really enjoy it then…"

"Come on, Sam, it's not that big a deal," Carly said. "It's just acting. The kisses will only be for the camera. Besides, _I _have to kiss him too."

"So who does Matt end up with in the end?" Freddie asked, opening up his script. "It looks like-"

"Alright, are we all done here?" Morgan asked, coming back to the table. "I just want to give you guys a quick tour of the set and then I'll let you guys start working on your lines."

"I'm done," Carly said.

"Me too," Freddie nodded. "Sam?"

"Not even close," the blonde said, starting another batch of crab legs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Man that was the best food I ever ate! Food is so much better here than back in- Oh. My. Holy. God" Sam said. They had just finished lunch with the director and then proceeded to take a black stretch limo to the hotel. The hotel that they were staying at was called "Banananza Beach Resort" and by the look of it was a 4-5 star resort. Everything was done up in tropical fashion; people to welcome the guests out front were dressed in grass skirts and coconut bras, everything had that romantic feel, the perfect place to film a

romance movie.

"Wow! I knew that our hotel was supposed to be fancy but I never realized how classy and tropical it was going to be. I knew I should have brought an extra dress," said Carly with a fake pout on her face.

"Ok guys, let's go check in and get freshened up, we don't want to be late for our tour of the set," said Freddie clapping his hands together.

"Fun sucker" Sam muttered under her breath and they headed towards the check-in counter.

"Hello, we have a reservation for iCarly" said Carly politely.

"Where can I get some ham?" Sam then asked, and the bellboy gave her a slightly creeped out

look before saying, "We have snack coves out by the pool, and we also have a clam bake tonight."

"So can we have are room keys?" asked Freddie

"Oh, yes, of course, the girls will be in the west royal room and the boys will be next door. Here are your room keys and if you have any questions feel free to ask them," said the bellboy handing them their cards.

The room keys were a sparkly lime-green with small, but detailed, pictures of palm trees on them.

"Ok guys, let's go check out our rooms and then head over to the set," said Carly as they walked toward the elevators.

"Oh. My. God." they all said as they reached their rooms. Every thing was tropical, with little pineapple paintings on the walls, a TV that played steel drums and a open-air balcony with its own little fire pit. "Wait till Spencer sees this!" said Freddie pointing to a sculpture much like the ones Spencer did.

"Wow, if the room looks this good, I wonder how the set will look," said Sam. They then went off to the set.

…

"Wow, This place is huge!" said Carly as they walked onto the set, "Oh wow, it's the 32 inch, h-d camera! I heard those things cost over 50 grand!"

Freddie exclaimed.

"Guys, I think we're going to have a lot of fun here," said Sam, grinning.

They were going to have a blast filming this movie.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dude, what are you doing?" Sam exclaimed as she jolted up in her bed after being awoken by the sound of Carly's hair dryer. "It's seven in the morning!"

"It's our first day of shooting," Carly said, turning the dryer off. "Aren't you excited?"

"I'll answer you in another three hours," Sam mumbled, lying back down on her pillow.

"Come on," Carly said, yanking the covers off her best friend. "We have to be at the set by eight-thirty."

"Why are you even bothering to do your hair?" Sam yawned, reluctantly sitting up. "They're just going to re-do it for you when we get there."

"Force of habit, I guess," she shrugged. "Now will you hurry up and get dressed? We still have to go downstairs and eat breakfast before Spencer drops us off at-" but Sam was already up and in the bathroom at the mention of getting food.

Carly chuckled. She should've known to use that line in the first place.

There was a knock at the door and Carly looked through the peephole and saw Freddie.

"Hey," she greeted him as she opened up. "We should be ready in a little bit; Sam's just getting dressed."

"I'm just surprised she's up," Freddie said, taking out his pearphone. "Did you finish memorizing your scenes for today?"

"Yup," Carly said proudly.

"Sam too?"

"Actually, yeah, she did," Carly nodded. "I was pretty impressed. I'm guessing you learned all your lines too?"

"Uh-huh. I scrambled together this little program on my laptop back in the room that would read out at random one of my cues and then I would go ahead and-"

"Really? Tech talk this early in the morning?" Sam asked, coming out of the bathroom, running a brush through her curls. "I _might_ just puke."

"Must you verbally abuse me before I've even eaten?" Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

"Would you prefer physical abuse?"

"Er…verbal's just fine."

"So where's Spencer? He does know he has to drive us to the set, right?" Carly asked, picking up her purse.

"He's out by the pool," Freddie said. "I told him we'd meet him there after breakfast."

"Okay, enough chit-chat," Sam said, slugging her bag over her shoulder. "That endless buffet of breakfast meats isn't going to devour itself."

…..

After a quick breakfast, or rather, a full-fledged feast for Sam, Spencer drove the teens to the movie set.

"There are my stars!" Morgan said as they entered.

"Hey," Carly smiled. "We're ready to start shooting. We've got all our lines memorized; just like you asked."

"Fantastic," Morgan grinned. "We're just going to get you three into make-up and wardrobe and then we can begin."

"I thought this movie took place at the beach," Sam commented, looking around. "How are we going to film in some studio?"

"We're only going to be at an actual beach for a few scenes," Morgan explained. "For the rest of them, we'll be using this set over here." He led them to a large sandy area with a green screen in the background.

"See, it's hard to do a lot of outside filming, because of the uncertain conditions," Freddie told her. "So what they'll do is use that green screen to add in the ocean and other landscapes with a program that-" but he then stopped himself at the sight of Sam's face.

"If you ladies would just follow Natasha over there," Morgan said, nodding towards a woman with bubble gum pink hair. "She'll get you ready. Freddie, Marcel will be taking care of you."

After about thirty minutes, Carly was finished up. She walked out onto the set where Freddie was already waiting.

"I love this dress," Carly said, straightening the pink flowered sundress she had on. "Too bad I can't keep it."

"I doubt it would fit in your suitcase," Freddie laughed. His dressing session had taken far less time than hers did. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks and a white shirt that said 'White Sand Beach Lifeguard' on it. It showed off his well-toned arms perfectly. "So where's Sam?"

"She's still back with Natasha," Carly said. "Her hair took longer than mine. They had to-Oh, here she is!"

Sam walked out with a scowl on her face, wearing a pair of short denim shorts and a red and white tank top with a blue bathing suit top sticking out. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a few extra curls added in.

"I look like my sister," Sam frowned, crossing her arms.

"That's such a cute outfit, though," Carly said. "And she could've put you in a dress, you know."

"Okay, people, let's get going!" Morgan said, walking towards the beach set. "We're going to start with the scene where Matt and Roxanne first meet! Places everyone!"

"Why are we filming out of order?" Sam asked.

"Most movies do that," Freddie said. "The editors put the scenes back in order after the filming is done."

"See, this is why you belong _behind_ the scenes," Sam said, rolling her eyes as she started towards the pile of rocks near the green screen where she was supposed to be sitting for the scene.

"Ready film," Morgan called out as the on-set extras took their places in the set as well. "And, action!"

Freddie began climbing the rocks where Sam was sitting.

"Hey," he said. "No one's supposed to be on these rocks; they're too dangerous."

"Oh," Sam said, sounding much sweeter and gentler than she normally did. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"You've been up here for awhile," Freddie said. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking," Sam shrugged, standing up. "I'll go now."

"Sorry that you can't stay here," Freddie said. "But my boss would have a fit. If you want some place quiet, there's a little place underneath the boardwalk that has a great view of the ocean."

"That's okay," Sam said, jumping back down to the sand. "I should be leaving now anyway."

"Oh," Freddie said, jumping down as well. "Well…maybe I'll see you around. Are you staying here for the summer or are you a local?"

"Just for the summer; I'm down from Massachusetts."

"That's cool," he nodded. "I'm not from around here either; I come down from Orlando every year, though. I need to make some money to pay off my tuition bills."

"I guess this beats working in some greasy fast-food place," Sam smiled. "I've got to get going."

"Wait," Freddie called as Sam began walking away. "I'm working again tomorrow; will you be here?"

"Yeah, I will," Sam nodded, looking back. "I guess I'll see you then." She turned to continue walking away.

"Wait!" Freddie called again.

Sam turned back around.

"I-I'm Matt!" he said.

"Roxanne," Sam said.

"Roxanne," Freddie repeated softly to himself.

"I really have to go," Sam called out to him. "I have to be somewhere in twenty minutes!"

"Oh! Well, see you tomorrow, Roxanne!"

"Bye, Matt," she smiled.

"And cut!" Morgan yelled.  
>"Wow, that was near perfect," one of the cameramen commented.<p>

"Of course it was," Morgan said. "I told you these kids were good. We're just gonna run that scene one more time; try acting a bit more shy to each other, forget you know each other."

"Right," Freddie nodded. Him and Sam walked back towards the rocks to reset. "See," he whispered to Sam. "I told you I could act."

"Whatever," Sam said.

"What? No smart comeback?"

"I would," Sam said. "But these stupid shorts are giving me a wedgie."


	6. Chapter 6

AN-So, this was actually supposed to by lemonlime2962's chapter to write, but they're unable to get to a computer for a while, so I (Shana852963) am going to do this chapter and lemonlime2962's going to write the next two as soon as they can get back on the Internet.

…..

"Mmm, these crab cakes are _so_ good," Sam said as she stuffed her mouth with food from the buffet table at the set.

"None of us would know," Freddie said, frowning. "You ate them all!"

"You snooze, you lose," Sam shrugged.

"Can you guys believe we actually shot part of a _real_ movie?" Carly said, putting some pineapple on her plate. "I mean, I know I haven't gotten any scenes yet, but Morgan said we're doing a bunch of Annabelle's scenes next, so I'll get to be in them!"

"Thank God I'm done," Sam said. "I know being in a movie is cool and all, but this Roxy chick's too nice and soft. She's acting totally goo-goo over that Matt guy."

"You used to act that way over me," Freddie grinned, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

"No I didn't," Sam snapped, her cheeks turning red. "For _one month_ I had something wrong with my head and I felt a _slight_ attraction towards you."

Carly laughed into her clam dip.

"Sorry," she said at Sam's sharp glance. "I just, um, remembered something funny that Gibby said."

"Whatever," Sam said. "I'm going to enjoy my crab cakes in peace."

"Sam, get back here with those crab cakes!" Freddie called after her. "I want one!"

…..

"Alright, Carly, Freddie," Morgan called to the two scenes. "This is your first meeting. Annabelle's going to come up to Matt and ask directions to the nearest mall. Carly, try to act a little flirty towards him; you're the party girl in this movie, after all."

"Trust me, she won't need to act," Sam said.

"Sam, shush!" Carly scolded.

"Alright, rolling…and, action!"

"Hi," Carly said, walking over to the lifeguard stand where Freddie was standing. "My name's Annabelle."

"Um, Matt," Freddie said. "Can I help you with something."

"Yeah, actually," Carly answered perkily. "My friends and I are here from California, and we were wondering if there were any good malls around here."

"Well…there's a pretty big mall across from the boardwalk," Freddie told her.

"Really, thanks!" Carly smiled. "You were so helpful…"

"Matt," Freddie told her.

"Matt," Carly repeated. "Say, you've been here all day, haven't you?"

"Uh-huh. My shift's just about done, though."

"Is it?" Carly nodded. "Well, listen, Matt, I'm going to be here the rest of the summer. What do you say you and I hang out some time? You could show me some things to do around here other than the beach, maybe."

"Oh, um, well sure," Freddie said. "That sounds fun."

"Great," Carly grinned. "How about I meet you here tomorrow at the same time?"

"Sounds good."

"Cool, I'll see you then."

"And cut!" Morgan yelled. "That way pretty good, you two. But Freddie, I need you to respond more to Carly. You're supposed to be falling for her _and_ Roxy. Act the same way you did with Sam."

"Er, okay," Freddie said, slightly uncomfortable at that last comment.

"Let's try it again," Morgan said. "Set up again, please!"

….

"Wow, an entire day of filming and we didn't even get ten scenes done," Freddie said as him and the girls walked back to the hotel from the taxi Morgan had called for them. "I've got to admit, I didn't think movie filming was quite so slow. But I guess when you have to work with all the lights and the scenery-"

"Can we just go down to the pool?" Sam asked. "We spent all day in the studio."

"Sam, we have to memorize the rest of the scenes that Morgan's filming tomorrow," Carly told her best friend.

"Ugh, really?" Sam moaned. "We're on this tropical island and I haven't been in the water once!"

"We're filming on the beach on Friday," Freddie told her. "You'll have a chance to swim then."

"_You'll have a chance to swim then_," Sam mimicked.

"Come on," Carly said before Freddie could rebuttal. "Let's just go say hi to Spencer and then you and I will go back to our room."

"Fine," Sam sighed.

The three walked up to the room Freddie and Spencer were staying in.

"Hey, Spencer," Carly said as Freddie unlocked the door for them. "What did you do-What the heck is that?" She was referring to the trophy that was at least six feet tall standing in the middle of the hotel room.

"I won first place in the sandcastle making contest!" Spencer said, jumping up and down. "I made SAND Francisco. You get, it sounds like-"

"Yeah, we get it," Sam cut him off. "Dude, how do you plan on getting that thing on the plane?"

"It can-it can fit in my suitcase," Spencer offered lamely.

"Spence, no it can't," Freddie said.

"I know," Spencer frowned. "But I can't just leave it here; it's the biggest thing I ever won! Well, other than that giant pair of scissors I won in the tenth grade, but those still give me nightmares."

"Well, maybe we can have it shipped out or something," Carly suggested. "We'll figure out something, but right now me and Sam have to go over our lines for tomorrow."

"Okay," Spencer nodded. "I guess I'll just polish my trophy."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, so what scene should we start practicing first? The big cat fight between our characters or the part where we meet each other for the first time?" Carly asked Sam,

"How about the cat fight, I gotta release some anger. Freddie is such a nub... " said Sam.

"Ooh, what happened did you two have a disagreement?" said Carly rolling her eyes. She was used to this, after all she had known them since she was eight years and they still haven't stopped going at each others throats. "Carly, you don't understand! It wasn't the usual stuff! I heard him talking to Spencer and he... He was saying that I was an annoying pain in the arse. And I don't know why but that really hurt me and now all I want to do is wring his scrawny neck!" said Sam angrily.

"He did? Oh my God, Sam I am so sorry, I didn't understand, I thought it was just the normal kind of thing," Carly said looking guilty.

"It's fine, whatever..." said Sam leaving the lobby where the two were going to practice.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam unlocked her and Carly's room and flung her bag to the floor and flopped herself down on her bed. She didn't know why she felt so…icky. Her and Freddie insulted each other constantly; that's what they did! Even after they broke up they still managed to exchange taunts, and the other never took them too seriously. But this was different. Freddie had been talking about her _behind her back_. And what he said really hurt, too.

_Whatever_, she told herself firmly as she got up and grabbed a twelve-inch candy bar from the mini bar. _It's not like I care about the nub anyway_

But still…hearing those things…

Sam had been going to Spencer and Freddie's room to see if she could convince Spencer to give her his credit card so she could buy a hermit crab from the gift store downstairs. She reached their door and was just about to knock when she heard Freddie's voice coming from inside the room.

"I don't know what it is, Spence, but she's even more annoying than she's ever been."

"Come on," she heard Spencer say. "Don't you think you're being a little unreasonable?"

"No," Freddie said harshly. "She's been pestering me 24/7! Even when I'm on set shooting the movie! It's even worse than when I'm at home!"

"Look, I know you feel frustrated now, but-"

"Frustrated isn't the word," Freddie said. "More like annoyed beyond belief! Seriously, I don't know how much longer I can put up with this."

"Freddie, it's not that big of a deal."

"I'm sick of her," Freddie said. "She's being an annoying pain in the you know where."

"I think you just need to cool off," Spencer said calmly. "You know what you should do? Go to the steam room! Man, that place is like heaven!"

"It's full of sweaty old men," Freddie said, disgusted.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it," Spencer said. "I was just about to head over there now. You wanna come?"

"Sure," Freddie sighed. "Beats sitting around here all mad and stuff."

Sam had quickly stepped away from the door and hid behind a plant so the two wouldn't see her as they came out. She waited until they had gotten onto the elevator before she came out. After that she didn't feel like buying a hermit crab, or anything for that matter. That's when she had gone down to the lobby with Carly.

_Stupid Freddie_, Sam thought, shoving her candy bar in her mouth as she sat back down on her bed. _Stupid, stupid Freddie._

…..

"See, didn't that steam room work?" Spencer asked Freddie the next morning as the two headed down to the lobby to meet the girls for breakfast.

"Yeah, it did," Freddie nodded. "I don't feel as annoyed with her anymore."

"Has she tried calling you at all this morning?"

"Yeah, only once, though," Freddie nodded. "But I told her I was just about to shoot a scene."

"Lying to your mother," Spencer grinned. "Freddie Benson sure has turned into a trouble maker since he's been at the beach."

"There's Carly and Sam," Freddie said, pointing to the table the girls were sitting at.

"I'll meet you guys at the front of the hotel in half-an-hour to take you over to the studio," Spencer said. "I met this hot girl, Jasmine, here last night, and she promised me I could have breakfast with her. I've got to find her!"

"Hey," Freddie said, sitting down next to Sam as Spencer ran off. "Oh, cool, they have mini-muffins?"

"Yup," Sam said, not looking at him.

"Where'd you and Spencer go last night?" Carly asked, taking a sip of orange juice. "I went by your room but no one was there."

"We went to the steam room; I was feeling pretty stressed," Freddie said. "You girls should try that place; it's amazing!"

"Isn't if full of sweaty old men?" Carly frowned.

"There's a separate one for boys and girls."

"Oh goody," Carly said. "That means sweaty old women."

"Just ignore them," Freddie laughed. He picked up his plate. "I'm gonna go grab some bacon from the buffet. Either of you want anything?"

"Can you grab me another muffin?" Carly asked.

"Sure, you Sam?"

"I'm not hungry," she said, pushing away her plate.

"What? Sam Puckett's not hungry for bacon at an all you can eat buffet?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Nope," Sam said shortly.

"Um, okay," Freddie said, slightly confused. "I'll be right back then."

He headed up to the buffet where he took a few pieces of bacon. He was still surprised that Sam had refused food. He'd only seen that happen once, and that was when she sick with a stomach virus. And she had only refused the food after Carly had ordered her to do so.

"Did you get my muffin?" Carly asked when Freddie sat back down at the table.

"Huh?"

"I'll get it myself," Carly said, rolling her eyes. She got up and headed to the buffet.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked as he looked at Sam's expression.

"I'm fine," she answered, still not looking at him.

"You don't seem fine," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay, okay," she said, not wanting to get hit this early in the morning. "Anyway, I was thinking that maybe in between scenes or something we can film some things for iCarly."

"Whatever."

"Sam, seriously, are you okay?"

"Yes," she snapped. She grabbed her bag. "I'm going to go find Spencer so we can get out of here." She stormed off just as Carly was coming back from the buffet with her muffin.

"Carly, is something wrong with Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Um, no," Carly said quickly.

Freddie looked at her. "Carly…"

"Fine, look, something _is_ bothering her, but I can't tell you what. She made me promise."

"Why can't I know?" Freddie asked.

"You just can't," Carly said. She finished the last of her muffin and stood up. "But I will tell you this. You're a big jerk."

"What? Carly!"

"You heard me," Carly said, whacking him on the head. Coming from Carly, the whack didn't hurt, though.

"What did I do?"

"Sam _does_ have feelings, you know," Carly told him. "And even if she's not the…nicest person in the world, it doesn't mean she doesn't get upset about things."

"What things?"

"Look, just-just watch what you say around her, that's all I'm telling you," Carly sighed.

"But why?"

"Eat your bacon," Carly ordered. "I'm going to go buy some sunscreen. I'm going to end up redder than Gibby's fire engine pajamas by the end of this trip."

"Wait! You have to tell me why Sam's upset!" Freddie called after her, but Carly had already run off towards the gift shop.


	9. Chapter 9

Freddie sat in his chair at the studio, absentmindedly playing on his pearphone. The girls were filming a scene without him, so he had some downtime before he was needed again. Somehow, though, his game of Phrases with Pals didn't seem as entertaining as it usually did. Sam was still giving him the cold shoulder and Carly was still refusing to tell him why. He hoped that the three of them would be able to clear things up after lunch, though, because after that, him and Sam would be filming more of their scenes together, and he didn't want to have to work through all that awkwardness.

"Good job, girls," Morgan called, snapping Freddie out of his stupor. "Grab a bite before we work on the next scenes."

Freddie hopped out of his seat and joined Carly and Sam at the buffet table.

"Guys, can you please just tell me what's going on?" he begged.

"Nothing," Sam said shortly, putting some shrimp on her plate.

"It's not nothing, you've been acting weird all day," Freddie said.

"Sam," Morgan called over to her. "We need to get you hair changed up for the next scene. You can eat while Natasha fixes you up."

"Cool," Sam nodded, grabbing a handful of chips and adding them to her plate.

"Wait, Sam!" Freddie called, but she ignored him and walked away.

"You _cannot_ tell me there's nothing wrong with her," Freddie said, turning to Carly, who was eating some carrots. "Now what were you talking about this morning? What did I say that was so bad?"

"Like you don't know," Carly said.

"I don't!"

"Look," Carly said, setting down her plate. "I tried to get Sam to talk to you about it while we were in make-up this morning, but, well, you know how stubborn she is. She made me swear not to tell you about it, either. We shook ankles."

"But how am I supposed to do anything if I don't even know what I did?"

"I'll try to be as clear with you as I can without betraying my ankle shake to Sam," Carly told him. "You didn't say it _to _her."

"Then why's she mad if it wasn't even about-?"

"I didn't say it wasn't about her," Carly said quickly.

"You're making even less sense now," Freddie said, frustrated.

"You-You were saying something to someone else in your room," Carly said. "That's as direct as I can get. If you can't figure it out from that, then maybe we need to call Ridgeway back and tell them to yank away that Valedictorian title you got. Now, I'm going to go flirt with that cute extra over there. I think he was smiling at me."

"What was I saying in my room that made her so mad?" Freddie mused under his breath. He strained his memory, trying to think of _something_, but nothing came to mind.

…

"Are my extra's ready?" Morgan called on the set. He turned to Sam and Freddie. "Okay, you two, this is going to be your first romantic moment in the movie. You're both at the beach party, but feel out of place. You two will say your lines in the corner, and then work in a brief, awkward pause after and then have your first kiss. We may have to redo the kiss a few times, just to get it perfect."

"Oh joy," Sam mumbled under her breath. She had been both dreading and slightly looking forward for this. She knew she had to kiss multiple times throughout the movie, and at first, she figured she'd be okay with it. It was just acting, after all, and it wasn't as though she hadn't done it before. The thought of kissing Freddie again had even sent tiny shivers up her spine for reasons she couldn't explain. But now, after hearing how Freddie really felt about her, she didn't know if she could handle it.

"Cue the music!" Morgan called as Sam and Freddie took their places. "And action!"

Music blared and the extras began dancing around as if they were at a party. Freddie made his way over to Sam, who was leaning against a chair off in the corner by herself.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Freddie asked.  
>Sam shrugged. "I don't really like loud music. I only came because…never mind."<p>

"I don't really like these sort of parties either," Freddie said. "The only reason I came was because, well, I heard that you were going to be here."

"That's the reason I came too," Sam said softly.

Then the pause came, and Freddie could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he leaned down and gently kissed Sam's lips.

He had forgotten just how soft they were; they tasted like mango lip-gloss and cocktail sauce. At once he felt the sparks that had been at rest far too long erupt, and for a second, he forgotten that they had broken up months ago and that kiss was only a stage kiss.

"Cut!" Morgan called, and Sam instantly broke away from him, blushing furiously and avoiding Freddie's eye.

"Let's do that scene again," Morgan said. "Your dialect was good; but I want more passion behind the kiss. Can we get someone to touch up their make-up?"

Two make-up artists hurried on set with powder and began fluffing the two's faces.

"Sam," Freddie said when the artists had finished and the extras were heading back into place. "Can you just tell me why you're so upset with me?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I-"

"Places everyone!"

Freddie looked back at Sam as he headed across the set to his spot. He had to figure out what was bothering her. He couldn't stand seeing her like this.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah, see this is what being on a tropical get away is all about," Carly said, leaning back in her sun chair by the hotel's pool. "Sun, swimming…I could really get used to this."

"Yeah, you really could use some sun," Sam grinned, sitting down on the chair next to her. "What time do we have to be at the studio today?"

"Twelve," Carly said. "Which means we have about two hours to relax. I just hope Spencer and Freddie get back from fishing in time."

Sam said nothing and began to absentmindedly rub sunscreen onto herself.

"Alright, Puckett," Carly said, sitting up. "It's been a week since you've brought up that whole Freddie thing you overheard. Have you even _tried_ talking to Freddie about it?"

"No. He doesn't want to talk to me. I'm a pain, remember?"

"Look, Sam," Carly said gently. "I get it. You have every right to be hurt. From what you told me, Freddie said some pretty mean things about you. But you also have to remember, well, you say some pretty mean things about him too."

"What are you on his side?" Sam snapped.

"No!" Carly said quickly. "It's just, well, saying mean things about each other is sort of…your thing."  
>"Our thing?" Sam frowned.<p>

"You're Sam and Freddie!" Carly exclaimed. "You fight with each other, you insult each other; it's what you do! Even when you were dating-"

"But when we usually insult each other," Sam cut her off. "We both know the other doesn't _really_ mean it. It's just like…a game. But this time he really meant it, Carls. I could tell by his tone. Plus he didn't even say it _to_ me. He said it behind my back to someone else."

"But you complain about him to me all the time," Carly reasoned.

"Calling someone a dork or a nub behind there back isn't the same thing!" Sam said exasperatedly. "I don't sit there and tell you that I can't stand Freddie, or that all he is is a pain to me."

Carly was silent. She had a point.

"I just, I just don't think Freddie really meant what he said," Carly said softly after a minute. "He seems genuinely concerned about the way you've been acting lately."

Sam shrugged. "So?"

"He probably didn't mean what he said that day," Carly said. "He was probably just mad, just like you are now."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Huh?"

Sam sighed. "Am I really _that _big of a pain for Freddie?"

"What? No! I told you, he was probably just-"

"He _does_ know I'm always just kidding with him, right? When I say all that stuff about him? He _does_ know I don't really mean it, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does!" Carly said. "He knows you're his friend and that-"

"But then why does he think I don't care about him? And that I just like giving him a hard time?"

"He said that too?" Carly frowned.

"No, not that I know of," Sam shrugged. "But come on, everyone knows he thinks that. Plus you remember when we were trapped at Nora's? You know, the second time?"

"Sure."

"He pretty much said that you cared about him and I didn't."

"He didn't mean that," Carly laughed. "You know what? I think this heat is getting to you. Freddie doesn't hate you. He doesn't think you're just an annoying chick he's stuck with. He's your friend. Understand?"

"I dunno, Carly," Sam said. She got up from the chair.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"Buffet. All this talking made me hungry."

"Sam, wait! You can't burry your feelings in-" but Sam had already headed to the meat section of the poolside buffet.

"Well, I guess she can," Carly sighed, shaking her head.

….

"Great work today," Morgan said as Carly and Freddie headed off the set. "We'll need to redo that kissing scene, though. It didn't seem as convincing at your kiss with Roxanne, and remember, this is a love triangle."

"Um, yeah, got it," Freddie nodded.

He had just filmed his first kissing scene with Carly today, and while he wasn't denying the fact that Carly was very pretty, he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was kissing his sister.

"So how was fishing with Spencer today?" Carly asked as the two headed over to Sam, gulping down a cup of soda.

"Pretty fun. We didn't catch anything, but we still had a good time."

He looked at Sam, waiting for her to make some sort of crack about his lack of fishing skills, but she didn't say anything.

"Well that's too bad, you could've cooked us your fish for dinner," Carly laughed. "But since we can't, you guys want to go to that restaurant we passed on our way to the studio? You know, the one that's supposed to have the really good chicken?"

"Sounds good, Carls," Sam nodded.

"Yeah, really good," Freddie agreed. "I'm sure Sam will want to try everyone of their advertised 45 types of chicken, won't you?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know."

Freddie frowned. "But you love chicken."

"So? Maybe I don't want to eat 45 types of it."

"Um, okay," Freddie said. He turned to Carly. "Is Spencer on his way? I know he said-"

"Hey, um, is alright if we say hi to you guys?"

The three looked over at two of the extras that had just approached them. They were both males, and were most likely natives, seeing as they both had sun-kissed hair and tan bodies.

"Yeah, sure," Carly said, switching right to flirt mode. "Why wouldn't you be able to say hi to us?"

"We just didn't know if you wanted to talk to us," one of the boys explained. "Usually when we're working as extras, the stars just ignore us."

"That's just _terrible_," Carly said, flipping her hair. "I'm Carly. And this is-"

"We know," the other boy said, looking right at Sam. "We're sort of huge fans of iCarly."

"Wow, that's cool," Sam said. "Didn't know anybody on tropical islands watched us."

"Tons of people do," the boy said.

"Yeah," the other boy said. "Maybe…maybe, if you're not too busy, you'd want to hang out sometime? We can show you the rest of the island."

"That would be awesome!" Carly said at once. She turned to her friends. "Doesn't it sound awesome?"

"Um, sure," Sam nodded.

Freddie didn't say anything. He just glared at the two boys, especially the one who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Sam.

"Cool, maybe we can do it tomorrow after you guys are done filming," the boy grinned.

"Sounds like a date," Carly smiled.

"Great," the other boy nodded. "Oh, by the way, I'm Colton." He held his hand out to Sam, who shook it.

"And I'm Harrison," the other said, shaking hands with Carly.

"Nice to meet both of you," Carly said happily. "Well, my brother's outside waiting for us, but I can't wait to see you guys tomorrow!"

"We're looking forward to it too," Colton smiled. "See you then."

"Oh my God did you see how cute they were?" Carly squealed as the three headed out of the studio towards the taxi Spencer had waiting for them.

"Calm down, they're just boys," Sam said.

"Just- Sam! They were perhaps the most beautiful boys I've ever seen, weren't they Freddie?"

"Um, I don't feel comfortable answering that," Freddie frowned.

"Well they were," Carly said firmly. "And we have a double date with them tomorrow, Sam!"

"No we don't, they're just going to show us around the island."

"Please, that's _definitely _a date," Carly said, rolling her eyes. "See, this is why you need to watch those romantic comedies I rent for you!"

Carly continued to talk about the 'double date' tomorrow the whole ride to the chicken restaurant. Freddie was silent. He didn't know how he felt about that Colton guy. He just didn't like the way he was looking at Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

"How's my hair look?" Carly asked, running a brush through it. "Too fluffy? Should I see if I could borrow a straightner from styling?"

"Carly, for like the fifteenth time, this is not a date," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, the guys were just too nervous to say the actual word," Carly said.

"They invited Freddie to come with us," Sam pointed out. "Do you usually invite an extra guy along on a date?"

Freddie, who was sitting in his chair a few feet away nodded. "Carls, I know how excited you are, but I really don't think this is a date."

"Well, okay, maybe it's not a date technically," Carly admitted. "But I think they were definitely interested. Especially Colton with you, Sam. He couldn't take his eyes off of you."

"I noticed," Freddie muttered under his breath so that only he could hear.

"They were just being nice, Carly," Sam said, exasperated.

"Oh come on," Carly said. "You're telling me if Colton made a move on you during this 'outing', you wouldn't be excited? I mean you haven't had a boyfriend in like a year."

"Gee, thanks," Sam said.

"You know what I mean," Carly said. "I just think you two would make a cute couple."

"You've met him for five minutes," Sam reminded her.

"Trust me, I know these things," Carly said. "Anyway, I talked to that wardrobe lady, and she said it we're really careful, we could borrow a couple of really cute sundresses!"

"It's bad enough I have to wear those things when we film," Sam frowned. "You think I'm going to wear one by choice?"

"Fine, I get it," Carly sighed. She looked at her phone. "Okay, the guys said they'd be here in ten minutes. I'm just gonna go change quickly."

Carly ran to the dressing room, leaving Sam and Freddie alone.

"So," Freddie said after a few minutes of silence. "Where do you think those guys are going to take us?"

Sam shrugged in reply.

"Um, so it's supposed to rain tomorrow," Freddie said, continuing to try to start some sort of conversation.

"Yeah, I know," Sam said, picking at a loose thread from her shirt.

Freddie shook his head. Unbelievable. A few weeks ago him and Sam could start a conversation over anything, and now here they were, not even able to carry out a few comments about the weather. What had happened?

"Sam," Freddie said, not able to help himself. "Can you _please_ just tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering-"

"Carly's already told me something was," Freddie said.

Sam looked up. "She what?"

"She wouldn't tell me what," he said quickly. "But even if she hadn't told me, I'd know. You've been acting different."

"No I haven't," Sam muttered.

"Yes you have! Just today, I tripped over my shoelace and landed face-first in a vat of tuna salad, wore my Nug Nug shirt to the studio, downloaded the Technology is Great app for my phone, and the stylist accidentally sprayed me with perfume instead of cologne. And what did you have to say about any of it? Nothing!"

"Why does that mean something's wrong?" Sam exclaimed.

"Because…because it's-"

"Carly didn't say anything about any of those things either," Sam said. "But I don't see you giving her the third degree."

"Because Carly never says anything when that sort of stuff happens to me," Freddie said. "But you always do! It's what you do!"

"Right, so you don't expect Carly to ever annoy you or be a pain, but you know that's what I do," Sam said.

"Wait…huh? What are you talking about? When did I ever say that you-"

"Hey, look who I found on my way back here," Carly said happily, walking back into the studio with Colton and Harrison.

"Hey," Colton smiled, looking at Sam. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah," Sam said, getting up off the chair. "Let's do it."

"Um, actually, I'm not feeling too well," Freddie said, still looking at Sam. "I think I'm going to call a cab to take me back to the hotel."

"Oh, are you sure?" Carly frowned.

"Yeah, I think I just need to sleep it off," Freddie said. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Well…okay. We'll stop by your room when we get back to check on you," Carly said.

Freddie tried to make eye contact with Sam before he headed out, but she seemed determined not to look at him.

_What was she talking about back there_? Freddie thought to himself as he headed to the front of the studio to wait for the cab. _When did I ever tell her that stuff annoys me? Sure, I guess I've said she's irritating a few times, but come, she knew I was kidding. I mean, she saw my face every time I said it to her and she had to have known I wasn't actually annoyed._

Once the cab arrived and dropped him back off at the hotel, Freddie dragged himself to his room. Spencer had left a note saying he was down by the pool and would probably be down there for a while. Freddie fell down onto his bed. He wondered what the girls were doing right now…Carly was probably flirting with Harrison, and Colton…Colton was probably hitting on Sam.

At that thought, Freddie really _did_ start to feel sick.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam unlocked the room her and Carly shared and walked in, throwing her bag on the floor carelessly. It was a little after ten and she was exhausted. Colton and Harrison had taken her and Carly to a hidden little beach and the four had hung out there. Carly had a good time; she barely left Harrison's side the whole time. Colton had been left with Sam, and quite frankly Sam could not stand the guy. He was very self-centered and talked about himself and all the movies he had appeared as an extra in, which Sam found to be very annoying. Normally, she would've simply beat the living day light out of the boy, or at least verbally abused him until he was reduced to tears, but she knew Carly was really enjoying herself with his friend, so she forced herself to behave.

She flung herself down on her bed. She was glad there was only three more weeks of shooting left, and then she would be going back to Seattle. Hopefully it would be easier to ignore Freddie there, because right now she was having serious problems with it. She knew she was supposed to be mad at him, but she still had to remind herself not to smile whenever he told some lame joke or acted like a complete nub.

"Hey," Carly said, opening the door and entering. "I just checked on Freddie. I guess he fell asleep right when he got here because he was passed out on his bed, completely dressed."

Sam shrugged, opening a drawer and grabbing some pajamas. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Didn't you have fun tonight?" Carly asked as Sam went into the bathroom to change. "Harrison is so sweet. He told all these funny jokes and was just hilarious! Plus he told me I had pretty eyes while we were watching the sunset! How sweet is that?"

"Adorable," Sam said, coming out of the bathroom and climbing under the covers of her bed.

"How was Colton?" Carly asked. "I didn't even get to talk to him too much, I was so busy with Harrison."

"He's a total loser," Sam said. "You remember that one guy you dated who wouldn't even let you finish a sentence because he was always interrupting you with another story about himself?"

Carly frowned. "That bad, huh?"

"Worse!" she exclaimed. "He was telling me about starting his own photography business, only instead of taking pictures of other people, he sells pictures of himself!"

"Okay, so you'll make up some excuse next time he asks you to hang," Carly said. "And look at it this way; there's a ton of cute guys on the island, now you're not strung down by one."

_If only you knew_, Sam thought miserably.

"Oh look!" Carly said happily, looking down at her pearphone. "Harrison just sent me this cute picture message of two bunnies hugging! He said it's supposed to be us!"  
>"That's disgustingly sweet," Sam said, shaking her head as she laid down on her pillows. "G'night, Carls."<p>

"Night," Carly said, not looking up from her phone.

…

Freddie wondered if it was bad that he found himself looking forward to his and Sam's kissing scenes everyday. Probably, he figured, but he simply didn't care. Filming was pretty much the only time where he interacted with Sam without having her give him the cold shoulder. Of course once Morgan called cut she would walk off set and either sit and talk with Carly or hit the buffet table.

Right now, though, Sam was filming a scene with Carly. It was actually pretty entertaining to watch; the two girls were supposed to be having a fight, and Carly's character, Annabelle, was apparently much stronger than Sam's character, Roxanne, so Sam had to let Carly pin her down to the ground several times; something Freddie never thought we would witness.

"Love watching these catfight scenes," a voice behind Freddie said. He turned around to see Colton, holding a plateful of shrimp.

"They're okay, I guess," Freddie shrugged.

"They're especially cool for me, seeing as one of them _is _my girlfriend," Colton continued, grinning.

Freddie did a double take. "Your-your girlfriend?"

"Well our date _did _go pretty well the other day," Colton said. "I could tell she was really into me."

"Oh, that's…great," Freddie said lamely.

"Yeah, it was too bad you couldn't come with us then," Colton said. "I was planning on picking up my cousin for you to hang with."

"Yeah, too bad," Freddie echoed. "Hey, listen, I'm gonna go see if find some more hair gel. I'll see you around I guess."

Freddie hurried away from Colton and headed into the dressing area. So Colton and Sam were together now? Why hadn't she told him? Well that was an easy one; because for some unknown reason she was mad at him.

Freddie clenched his fists. He had to find out what was up with Sam, and like it or not, Carly was going to tell him what exactly was going on.


	13. Chapter 13

Today Morgan was filming at the beach, much to the enjoyment of the cast and crew. Freddie watched briefly as the camera crew struggled to set up their equipment, and then headed over to Carly, who was happily texting Harrison.

"Hey," he said, sitting down in the sand next to her.

"Oh, hi, Freddie," Carly said.

"Where's Sam?"

"They're still doing her make-up," Carly replied.

"Oh, good," Freddie nodded. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" Carly smiled.

"You have to tell me why Sam's been acting weird and distant lately."

"Freddie," she sighed. "I promised Sam I-"

"Carly, it's been three weeks since she's acted like her old self around me," Freddie said. "Aren't you worried about her?"

"Yes, I am," Carly said. "And believe me, I've tried talking to her, but she's stubborn!"

"Well then why can't you just tell me what it's about?" Freddie asked. "Then I can be the one to go talk to her and then maybe I can smooth up whatever's going on."

Carly pondered this for a moment.

"Or maybe she's told Colton," Freddie said. "You think he'd tell me if I explained this whole thing to him?"

"Why would she have told Colton?" Carly frowned.

"Well, aren't they dating?"

"What?" Carly exclaimed. "No they aren't!"

"But Colton told me-"

"Freddie, Sam can't stand that guy," Carly said. "The only reason she didn't punch him in the face when we went out that one time was because she knew I was having fun with Harrison. She hasn't talked to Colton since, even though he keeps trying to."

Freddie felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his chest. "So nothing's going on between them?"

"No!"

"Okay, so then back to what I was saying before…can't you please-"

"Freddie, I really don't want to get in the middle of this," Carly said. "Sam will be mad at me if I tell you about this whole thing."

"I won't tell her you told me!"

"I'm the only one she _has_ told," Carly pointed out. "If you go up to her and start talking about it, she'll know I told you."

"Ugh," Freddie groaned. "She's been acting so weird! And the other day, right before you guys left with Colton and Harrison, she said something that didn't make any sense."

"What?" Carly frowned.

"Something about me expecting her to be annoying and irritating all of the time," he shrugged. "I don't know what she was talking about, but-"

"Um, what do you mean you don't know what she was talking about?" Carly asked, crossing her arms.

"Huh?"

"Freddie," Carly sighed. "Sam heard you. _That's _why she's been acting so weird…oh, now she's going to be mad at me…you can't tell her I told you! I'll figure out some way to make her talk to you, I promise! Just give me-"

"What are you talking about?" Freddie cut her off. "Sam heard me what?"

"She went up to your room about three weeks ago and heard you talking about her to Spencer," Carly said.

"I was never talking to Spencer about her in our room," Freddie said.

"Sam told me what you said," Carly said, crossing her arms. "And even though it was really, _really _mean, I told her that you probably didn't mean it. But still, why'd you have to-"

"Carly, you're really confusing me here," Freddie said. "I was never talking about her in my room. What did she tell you I said?"

"She said that you were telling Spencer how annoying she was and that she was pestering you 24/7 and that you've pretty much just had it with her and are completely sick of her."

Freddie frowned.

"Like I said," Carly continued. "I know that you were probably just mad at something she did, but you really hurt her feelings. You guys are friends, and you need to-"

Suddenly, Freddie's eyes widened. "Carly, I didn't say those things about her."

"Come on, Freddie," Carly said. "Sam wouldn't just make that stuff up. She heard you-"

"No," Freddie said. "I did say those things, I remember now, but they weren't about her!"

"What?" Carly said. "Then who were you talking about?"

"My mom!"

"You're mom?" Carly repeated.

"Yes! I was telling Spencer how annoying it was that she was calling me all the time, checking up on me and treating me like I was still a kid! I wasn't talking about Sam!"

"Oh my God!" Carly exclaimed. "So this whole thing…it was just a huge misunderstanding?"

"I guess so," Freddie nodded. "I need to talk to Sam."

"Yeah, you do!" Carly agreed. "So go! Now!"

"Thanks for telling me everything, Carls," Freddie said. "I really owe you one."

"Just go!" Carly told him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sam!" Freddie said, running over to the area where Sam was having her makeup done. "Sam, I need to-"

"Is she done yet?" Morgan asked the makeup artist, stepping in front of Freddie.

"Yup," the artist replied.

"Good, let's start shooting," Morgan said as Sam hopped out of the chair. "We have a busy day today. Sam, Freddie, get ready for the beach scene. Come on people, places!"

"Sam," Freddie whispered as the two got into their positions. "Sam, I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Sam frowned.

"Because I-"

"Rolling!" Morgan shouted. "Action!"

Freddie silently cursed himself as the scene began. He would just have to wait until after they finished.

The scene they worked on involved the two swimming in the ocean, talking about their futures. Freddie had of course seen Sam in the water before; at Wendy's annual pool party back home she made it a point to push him into the pool at least five times, but seeing her out here in open water, her hair clinging to her face was almost a whole new experience. When Morgan called cut he made the two redo the scene three times before he was finally satisfied with it.

"Sam, come here," Freddie said as they two stepped out of the ocean. "Please, I just need to-"

"We have to get dried off for the next scene," Sam said, not looking at him as she rang out her hair. Freddie remembered when they were younger and Sam used to purposefully do that right over his face just to get a rise out of him and wished for her to do it again.

"We have time," Freddie said, grabbing her wrist. "They're doing a scene with just Carly now."

Sam pulled her wrist away. "I'm going to get changed."

"This is important," Freddie said loudly, causing Sam to stop in her tracks. "Look," Freddie said. "I know why you've been acting so different lately."

"I haven't-"

"Carly told me," Freddie cut her off. "And don't go getting mad at her; I practically forced her to tell me. You really thought I said all those things about you? That I couldn't stand you and that I didn't like being around you and that you were annoying?"

"I heard you," Sam snapped. "Talking to Spencer that night in your room."

"No, you didn't," Freddie said. "I mean, yeah, I said all those things, but they weren't about you."

"Oh please," Sam said, crossing her arms. "Who else could they have been about? Not perfect little Carly. No, you would _never_ say those things about her, and there's no one else who annoys you all the time."

"Um, how about my mother?"

Sam blinked. "What?"

"I was talking about my mom, Sam," Freddie said. "She was calling me like ten times a day, giving me all these stupid reminders like remembering to wear cloud block and she was even talking about flying down to stay with me here. I was ranting to Spencer that night because I was annoyed with her. Not you."

Freddie looked at Sam, who was looking at the ground. "You mean that?"

"Yes," Freddie said.

"Oh."

"Sam, I know I've said how irritating you can be on _many _occasions," Freddie continued. "But you've got to know…I really don't think that. Just like I know you really don't mean all those things you do to me, right?"

"Yeah," Sam said softly, still staring at the ground.

"So…" Freddie said after a moment of silence. "Are we-are good?"

Sam finally looked up and showed a small smile. "Yeah…we're good."


	15. Chapter 15

"So," Carly said, walking over to Sam and Freddie, who were talking by the buffet table. "Are things alright between you two again?"

"Well, Sam just switched my cocktail sauce with hot sauce," Freddie said, taking a big gulp of water. "So yeah, I'd say so."

"It was too easy to resist," Sam said to Carly.

"Oh, I'm so happy now!" Carly said, pulling her two friends in for a group hug.

"Ow, that was my rib," Freddie cringed.

"Sorry," Carly said, releasing them. "We need to celebrate! Tonight we're going to hang out by the pool. The hotel's having some sort of tiki thing going on, and it sounds like fun. You guys in?"

"Sure," Sam shrugged.

"Sounds good," Freddie nodded.

"We need to go over to makeup, Sam," Carly said, turning to her best friend. "They're getting ready to do the ending scene."

"I still think it's so stupid how they film out of order," Sam said, grabbing one last handful of chips.

"I told you, it's actually quite common-" Freddie started, but Sam threw her chips at him.

"Yup," Carly sighed. "Things are back to normal."

…..

"Matt, you have to pick one of us," Carly said, playing her character of Annabelle.

"She's right," Sam nodded, acting as Roxanne. "Choose."

Freddie, playing Matt, sighed. "I know."

"So who is it?" Carly asked.

"The one who makes my heart skip a beat every time I see her," Freddie said. "The one who's so fun, and makes me laugh. The one who looks stunning no matter what she's doing or what she's wearing. The one who…the one I love. Roxanne, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"What?" Carly exclaimed. "You're picking her."

"If she'll do me the honor of being my girlfriend, then yes," Freddie nodded. He looked at Sam.

"You-you really love me?" Sam whispered.

"More than I can even say," Freddie said, stepping closer to her.

"I love you too," Sam said, putting her hands on Freddie's shoulders.

"So does this mean-?"

"Yes," Sam smiled. "I'll be your girlfriend."

Freddie grinned. He leaned down and kissed Sam passionately.

"And, cut!" Morgan yelled. "Great job, guys, first take and it was perfect! Rest up a bit for the next scene."

"I think I'm going to vomit," Sam said. "I can't believe I'm actually going to have my name on a movie with such a cheesy ending!"  
>"Oh come on, it was sweet!" Carly said.<p>

"Please," Sam scoffed. "That scene was dripping with dumb teenage romance. Now if there were maybe some werewolves chasing them, or a few poisonous snakes…"

"Or a storm trooper," Freddie grinned.

Sam frowned. "Wow. Way to kill it."

"I didn't kill it!"

"You just had to go put in your lame geek chiz in it!"

"_Galaxy Wars _is not lame!"

"Well, you are!"

"As much as I love that you two are talking again," Carly said, breaking up the argument. "I think I'm going to step away. I'm going to go say hey to Harrison."

"Remember to tell Colton that I have a very contagious disease!" Sam called after her.

"You really don't like that guy, do you?" Freddie said as Carly headed away.

"He's a total nub, but I mean that in a more offensive way then when I call you one," Sam said.

"Thanks, I think," Freddie laughed. "You know, I really missed talking to you these past few weeks, Sam."

"Okay, Benson, I think all the cheesy movie drama's been getting to your head," Sam said.

"Maybe," Freddie shrugged.

"I'm going to go wipe all this makeup off my face," Sam said. She turned to leave, but before she did, she looked back at Freddie. "But I was sort of bored not ripping on you for so long."

Freddie smiled. He guessed that was the closest to an 'I missed you' he was going to get.

…..

**AN- I'm very sorry, but there is a very good chance that I will not be able to update for about two weeks. I'll try, but I have AP exams these next two weeks at school, and I really need to study.**


	16. Chapter 16

After three weeks, the iCarly trio had finally finished filming. The cast and crew were all invited to a large party down at the beach the last day of production, complete with fireworks, loud music and, much to Sam's enjoyment, a large, catered buffet.

"I can't believe we just finished our first movie!" Carly said as her, Sam and Freddie took a seat near the waves. "How fun was that! Do you think we could ever do it again?"

"I dunno," Sam shrugged. "It was sort of cool and everything, but I don't think I'd ever want to be in another movie."

"Yeah, me neither," Freddie nodded. "I prefer behind the scenes work."

"Really? But you both were so good," Carly said. "I know I want to do it again…hey, maybe I can change my major before the fall semester starts at University of Washington to theatre."

"Go for it," Sam laughed.

"I think I will," Carly smiled. "Oh, look; there's Harrison! I'm going to go see him. I'll see you two around later."

"So you really wouldn't want to do another movie?" Freddie asked Sam as Carly ran off. "You were pretty good at acting in this. If this does well at the box office, plus with all the stuff you've done on iCarly, you wouldn't have too much trouble landing another job."

"I know," Sam shrugged. "But I think I'll just stick with my plan to go to culinary school in the fall."

"Think Carly will really stick with this actress kick she has going now?"

"Maybe," Sam said. "But she _has_ changed her major four times already. Remember? First she was going to be a fashion designer, then a doctor, then a journalist, and then a teacher."

"True," Freddie laughed. Then a silence fell over them. "So," Freddie said after a moment. "You didn't like anything about making a movie?"  
>"There were…parts," Sam said. "What about you? You'd really rather just work the cameras and the tech chiz than be the star?"<p>

"Definitely," Freddie laughed. "I'm surprised I didn't completely choke over all my lines. You've seen me do stuff on iCarly; I'm terrible!"

"Yeah, that's not wrong," Sam grinned.

"Although there were parts where I really enjoyed it," Freddie said.

"What parts?" Sam asked.

"Tell me the parts that you liked doing first," Freddie said.

"Dude, don't play games with me," Sam said firmly.

Freddie crossed his arms over his chest. "Not telling until you tell me."

"Well we're at a stalemate then," Sam said. "Because I'm not telling you."

"Where did you learn the word 'stalemate'?" Freddie laughed.

"Some cop show I was watching last night," she said. "Now tell me, or I'll beat it out of you."

"You want to go get some more of these little crab puffs?" Freddie asked, putting his last crab puff in his mouth. "They're really good; I don't want them to run out."

"You can't distract me with food, Benson."

Freddie gave her a look.

"Okay, maybe you can," Sam said, getting up. "But this isn't over!"

The two walked over to the buffet. Just as Sam was piling her eighth crab puff onto her plate, Colton walked over.

"Hey, Sam."

"'Sup?" Sam nodded.

Freddie tried not to look at Colton as he spooned some cocktail sauce onto his plate.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," Colton continued. "You're always busy when I try to talk to you."

"Yeah…that happens," Sam said.

"Well, now that the movie's done, you'll have a lot more free time for us to hang out," Colton said. "I start my new movie in two weeks. I'm going to be one of the partiers at this club where a man gets his foot eaten off by-"

"Gee, I'd love to," Sam cut him off. "But…I have mono."

"Mono?" Colton repeated.

"Yup," Sam nodded. "Freddie here gave it to me."

Freddie nearly dropped his plate.

"He what?" Colton frowned.

"Yeah, you know during all those lame kissing scenes that Morgan made us do," Sam said.

"It's true," Freddie said, catching on. "I was just getting over it when I passed it onto her."

"Not to much fun hanging out with a girl with mono, huh?" Sam said to Colton. "And by the time I get over it, it will be time for us to fly back to Seattle."

"That's too bad," Colton sighed. "Oh well…hey, make sure you check out that new movie with the foot back home. It's going to be my fifth film. I'll see you around, Sam."

"Good, at least he's finally gone," Sam said, picking up her plate.

"Did you really have to give me mono?" Freddie asked.

"It was the first thing I could think of!" Sam exclaimed.

"At least it worked," Freddie said.

The two returned to their spot by the ocean. They could see Carly off in the distance dancing with Harrison.

"So," Sam said, putting a crab puff in her mouth. "Now that I have my food, let's get back to where we were."

"I told you, I'll tell you my favorite part, when you tell me yours."

Sam looked around and picked up two shells from the sand. "How about this? Who ever throws their shell the furthest doesn't have to tell first?"

Freddie pondered this for a moment. He knew he was much stronger than he used to be; months of secret gym sessions had confirmed that, but still, was it enough to beat Sam? He looked at his arms, nicely sculpted with muscle, and then at Sam's, small and petite.

"Okay," he said, taking one of the shells from her. "I'll go first." He tossed his shell into the ocean, and it landed about fifteen feet out into the water.

"Your turn," he said, grinning cockily.

Sam threw her own shell into the ocean and Freddie's jaw dropped as the tiny shell soared threw the air and landed at a spot in the ocean Freddie couldn't even see.

"I win," Sam said.

Freddie shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever get how such a small girl is that strong."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, I'm amazing," Sam said. "Now come on; you lost, so you have to tell me your favorite part first."

"Fine," Freddie sighed. "But first, you have to do something for me first."

"That's not how this works!"

"Just do it," Freddie said.

"Whatever, what do you want me to do?" Sam asked, rolling her eyes.

"When I do tell you my favorite scene," Freddie said. "You can't tell anyone; not even Carly. And also, you have to promise that it won't make anything…awkward between us."

Sam frowned. "Um, okay."

Freddie took a deep breath. "My favorite scene…or rather, scenes, were when…you and I had to…kiss."

Sam blinked. "Oh."

Freddie could feel his cheeks reddening. "I just thought that it sort of felt like back when we were dating."

"Yeah," Sam whispered softly.

The two were quiet for a minute, and then Freddie spoke. "So…are you going to tell me your favorite scene now?"

Sam looked at the ground. "Same rules apply as when you told me yours? No telling anyone else and all that?"

"Yup."

Sam sighed. "Same ones."

"What?"

"The same ones!" Sam said louder. "The ones where we kissed. You happy?"

Freddie felt his heart skip a beat. "Really?"

Sam looked away. "It made me think of when were dating too."

Freddie put down his plate. "Why'd we do it, Sam?"

"Date? I dunno, because we were both suffering from some sort of head trauma that-"

"No, I mean break up?"

"Well…because," Sam said. "I was too abnormal for you and you were too normal for me."

"But maybe that was a good thing," Freddie said.

"How is that a good thing?" Sam asked. "I blew up your model trains and you got my uncle and cousin put under surveillance for two months."

"We sort of…balance each other out, don't you think?" Freddie pointed out.

"We what?" Sam asked.

"Look, all I know is that those weeks when you weren't talking to me, calling me names, insulting me or causing me physical pain," Freddie said. "That was the worst time I've had in a long time. It felt like there was something missing. Maybe…maybe I don't want you to be normal, Sam."

Sam looked up at the sky. "Yeah…maybe I don't want you to be completely abnormal either. I mean, it was sort of good having you keeping me out of trouble for the most part."

Freddie chuckled.

"So…what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Well," Freddie said. "I don't know if you'd…do you want-Should we..."

"Spit it out, Benson," Sam smiled.

"Do you want to try it again?" Freddie asked. "The whole dating thing?"

"Hmm," Sam said. "Well, it _has _been getting pretty expensive for me to buy my own smoothies back home."

Freddie grinned. "So does that mean we're back together?"

"I'm going to tell everyone that you begged at my feet," Sam said. "You know that, right?"

"That's fine with me," Freddie laughed.

The two looked at each other for a minute.

"Well," Sam said finally. "Lean."

Freddie smiled and happily complied as he leaned in and his lips met Sam's. It was better than all the stage kisses he had been experiencing the past several weeks, because this time, he knew when he pulled away, it wouldn't all be over.

When their needs for oxygen finally got the best of them, the couple pulled apart.

"I love you," Freddie said.

Sam grinned. "I love you too." She stood up. "Come on, let's get back to the party."

"Yeah," Freddie nodded, standing up as well and taking Sam's hand.

"I wonder what Carly will say when we tell her we're back together," Sam said as they started walking.

"She'll probably be thrilled," Freddie said. He looked at Sam. "I know I am."

Sam didn't say anything, and she hoped that Freddie couldn't see her cheeks turning red.

Same butterflies in her stomach, same tingly feeling in her hands and toes, same fireworks when they kissed…it looked like picking up where they had left off wouldn't be hard to do at all.

…

**AN- Well, that's the end. Thanks for being patient waiting for the update. I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!**


End file.
